microlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Microland
|} The Microland Confederation is a micronation based in the United Sates but it has plans to gain international territories. It is led by Amit Bargota. History Microland can trace its origins back to May, 2015. Heres a detailed description of it from Google Docs. Microland began unofficially sometime in early May as a petty game. In science class Skyler, Brian, Jo, and Enoch separated their tables and pretended they were separate kingdoms. But then it became something so much more real. On May 6, 2015 four men by the names Joseph Modesto, Brian Bok, Enoch Chung, Skyler Sanders, and Amit Bargota officially founded a nation. Two days later the nation was officially declared the Micro Land Empire. Soon later, a battle broke out and Modesto seized power. This ended up splitting the nation in two: South Micro Land where Enoch Chung became president and Skyler Sanders became his guard and vice president and North Micro Land where Joseph Modesto became kaiser and Brian Bok became the vice president. The new nations each had their own currency, passports, and weaponry. A civil war began between the two nations. Nuclear weapons were quickly produced. The battles began but they were very dormant. A peace treaty was signed between all of these battles but it soon was torn up and abandoned. Borders were destroyed and thieves stole sensitive information but that was it. Then the battles became more violent and bloody. But in the end South Micro Land surrendered and was annexed by North Micro Land. Everything of South Micro Land became property of North Micro Land including Enoch and Skyler. This marked the end of the civil war. Dark times came upon Skyler and Enoch. Their passports were burned and destructed, their currency was worth nothing, and their atomic weapons and sensitive files were erased or stolen. Skyler and Enoch became worthless, penny-less peasants until they began a new alliance called The Micro Land Liberation Army (MLLA). They quickly started producing nuclear weapons in factories again to stand against Modesto and Bok and gain equality. Even though one of the acts of Joseph as dictator was to make the country whole there wasn’t enough equality. The stand succeeded and Joseph and Brian attempted to commit suicide but failed. This may have been a turning point of the nation but in the act of destroying the North, the South also became corrupt. Both sides came to their senses and decided to reconstruct the nation and have equality. The whole country started over. For the first time in our country’s history a new citizen joined. We started an election and Joseph Modesto became emperor, Skyler Sanders became president, Brian Bok became vice president, Enoch Chung became a minister, and Amit Bargota became a lawyer. As they rebuilt the nation they took territories in Europe, Korea, Antarctica, and the United States of America. The country was back in shape and ready to get running again. The nation soon came to an agreement to make the government fascist. It was the beginning of the Micro Land Reich, a Nazi country. Because of this unreliable government the emperor Joseph Modesto gave up his citizenship and left the country. The country was soon disbanded after that because of unstable leadership. Brian Bok, the vice president, tried to convince the rest of the fallen nation to began another period of reconstruction but his trials failed. This led us to the end of the empire on May 12, 2015. On May 14, 2015 Enoch Chung made the decision to keep the country going. New elections were held, new decisions were made but the government stayed fascist. We retook our old territories and the government’s capital became Dichfüch which is located in eastern United States. Skyler Sanders became the Kaiser, Enoch Chung became the prime minister, Brian Bok became the national assassin, and Jo Modesto’s position was never known. Amit Bargota left because of our Nazi beliefs but that did not put us down. The official currency became the Micro Mark. The country was finally in order and ready to take another run. The nation ends once more and this time it was for good. Enoch and Skyler went on to miss the nation while Jo was glad it was gone. Brian went on to fulfill his dream of being an assassin and Skyler started a new micronation called Kraftvollreich. But Enoch has not found his way yet. These four heroes who began a new world have now fallen. Will the nation ever be rebuilt, we may never know. Reattempt On June 2015, Skyler and Enoch attempted to revive the nation once more. This time, the nation became a republic. The Republic of New Microland was born. However, due to inactivity it soon fell. Modern Era The two revived the nation one last time and it is finally going somewhere. On October 31, 2015, Skyler and Enoch finally got the country running along with a fellow pioneer, Amit. On November 9, 2015, a new civil war was declared between the new South Microland and North Microland. South Microland seceded from Microland and is inhabited by Patrick Garcia and Enoch Chung. The North is situated by Skyler Sanders and Amit Bargota. The war has not raged yet but it the sides of the war are preparing by gathering nuclear explosives, power guns, and melee items. Fortunately, the war ended before it started and Skyler, Enoch, and Amit declared war on Patrick Garcia. This conflict was also ended very quickly and Patrick was exiled.